


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by shana0809



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shana0809/pseuds/shana0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hallsy wants to be an utter non then Ebs is almost duty bound to make Hallsy the best non ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

The whole concept seems utterly dumb to Ebs. Maybe even ridiculous. Hallsy's really excited about it though, and Ebs has never been any good at saying no to Hallsy's dumb face. It's gotten him locked out of his hotel room more than he'd like to admit.

He always feels like a complete non when he disappoints Hallsy or refuses one of his dumb, childish requests. It's not like Hallsy asks for a lot of shit. He's not one of those roommates who wants Ebs to take out the trash in minus forty or cook or even empty the dishwasher. No, Hallsy never asks for normal shit.

It doesn't seem too unrealistic to go out and find a couple of matching Christmas sweaters for the holiday skate. They can even do it online. It'll be quick and painless, Hallsy will be happy, and Ebs will probably get sex out of it. Everyone wins.

Only he wasn't expecting Hallsy to take this shit quite so seriously. He's insisted on going out into the city to find the damn sweaters. Worse than that, Hallsy's stupid picky about what they should look like. They can't be the exact same sweater in two colours. That's not what Hallsy wants, and they have to be just ugly enough but not _too_ ugly.

Ebs has seen enough _ugly_ Christmas sweaters that he's started dreaming about them instead of fucking Hallsy, and that means this whole thing has gone entirely too far. Ebs is sure Hallsy could have grabbed any two of the sweaters he's looked at and been done with this sweater hunt by now.

They stop in like three stores before they end up in some mall in south Edmonton. It's not near the rink or West Edmonton Mall, so Ebs is pretty sure it's Southgate. Things are starting to blend together though. Everything is becoming a collection of crowds and sweaters that give him nightmares.

He trails Hallsy, pulling his toque down lower in a hope of being ignored. He's trying to be obvious about the fact he's checking out Hallsy's ass. He doesn't need to have a whole lot of people watching him watching Hallsy's ass, which is the only bit of joy he's getting out of this stupid sweater hunt.

They end up by this little cart store thing where it's all ugly sweaters. Ebs feels sort of sorry for the people who work there. They've got to look at the ugly things all damn day.

Hallsy seems thrilled with this discovery. His eyes totally start to cross when Hallsy starts pawing through the sweaters, trying to match them in whatever way he's got planned in his head. Ebs's eyes start to glaze over at about the fifth pair of ugly sweaters Hallsy shows him, and he wants to get this done more than _anything_.

He just wants to buy Hallsy the ugliest set of Christmas sweaters ever. He wants to make them the _best_ ugliest Christmas sweaters ever. And he wants Hallsy to pick the damn things _right now_.

If Hallsy wants to be an utter non, Ebs is pretty much duty-bound to make Hallsy the best non ever.

The sweaters end up not being as ugly as some of the ones Hallsy held up for consideration, but they do match better than the very ugliest of the sweaters. They fit too, which is a bonus.

Hallsy great plan is complete, and they get to leave the public eye. It's even better to be getting home because Hallsy can't show his appreciation in the public eye since there's only about five million people watching them.  
Ebs has to admit that Hallsy's dumb idea was actually a good one. They have a good time at the Christmas skate and don't stand out at all. They look pretty stupid, Ebs'll be the first one to admit that, but all the kids seem to think it's great. The other guys and their wives too, which means it's actually pretty great and gives the media something about which to talk.

Nuge even has a pretty similar sweater on, but it doesn't match quite as well as theirs. Ebs doesn't bother to pay attention to all the chirping from the guys about how they dressed as a line or how someone's grandma must have dressed them.

Everyone else is just jealous that they don't look as awesome. It's not everyone who can rock a sweater like this, Hallsy tells him confidently. Seriously.

They can though.

Hallsy can definitely rock it. He looks fucking good. The sweater stops right at Hallsy's waist, and Hallsy's jeans are doing fine things to his ass. And his thighs. Ebs didn't know he had a thing for Hallsy's thighs.

They both have a good time at the skate. The guys and their families are always cool to be around because they _get_ it. They understand about playing in the NHL. 

It's still a relief to close the front door behind them and shut everyone else out. Because Ebs has been turned on since Hallsy stepped out on the ice in his dumb sweater.

They're planning on head down to Calgary on Christmas Eve and spending the holiday with his family again. It still gives them plenty of time to celebrate on their own, especially since he doesn't want to worry about family inviting themselves over if he and Hallsy go missing for a couple hours.

"It was a total hit, man. I knew this was an awesome idea."

"Whatever. What I want to know is if Nuge was in on the joke?"

"No way, man. I didn't plan that. It was pretty awesome though. I've got to give the kid points for going all out. He didn't look as good in it as you do in yours though, Ebby."

"Good save, you non. I totally wasn't going to get you off if you said Nuge looked hotter than me."

"You know that no one ever looks hotter than you, Ebby, especially after you score."

"You're just saying that because I have my hand on your dick right now."

"Yeah, you do. You've got great hands, Ebby. I've told you that, right? Really great hands," Hallsy mumbles.

"Shut up, you non. Put your hands to good use and help me get these clothes off. I've had to watch your ass all damn day, and those jeans do really good things for it, Hallsy."

"You like these jeans, Ebby? Good. I wore them just for you."

"I'd like them better if they were on the floor," Jordan returns. "You're such a damn tease."

"Am not. Not a tease, you non."

They shimmy out of their clothes, but Hallsy protests as Ebs reaches for their sweaters.

"No, leave it on," Hallsy pants.

"What?"

"Leave the sweater on," Hallsy orders, his voice stronger now.

"You weirdo." Ebs mutters.

"Ebby, just come and fuck me. Stop thinking about it."

Ebs stops talking and starts pushing Hallsy towards his bedroom. "Merry Christmas, you non."

"You too, Ebby. Now, put your mouth to better use than talking."

"Like kissing you? Or sucking you off?"

Hallsy doesn't bother answering, just mashes his lips over Ebs's. It shuts him up pretty quick and gets Hallsy exactly what he wants.

Sex in ugly ass Christmas sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hall and Eberle wore ugly sweaters to the Oilers Christmas skate. [ Evidence here](http://www.iphoneogram.com/p/616870511353779161_191887547/)  
> 2\. Hall and Eberle have gone to Eberle's family in Calgary for Christmas in 2011, the last non-lockout Christmas.  
> 3\. Eberle has a house in Calgary now, which is referenced.  
> 4\. Thanks to liroa15 for the beta


End file.
